The Queens and Friends
by stormholdstar
Summary: Oliver and Felicity have a wonderful family but still find themselves in plenty of trouble.


"Bed by 8," Oliver said, "I mean it."

"Got it, Dad," William nodded.

"You can order pizza," Oliver continued, "But no dessert. No sugar or you're not winning the bedtime battle."

"I know, Dad,"

"Don't fall for the look,"

"I won't,"

"Okay," Oliver nodded, "Call us if you need anything."

"I won't need anything. I can handle watching my little sister for one weekend."

"Yeah, Daddy," a little brown-haired, blue-eyed girl chimed in, "Bubba got this."

Felicity came downstairs, red purse in hand which matched her jacket.

"Your dad gave you food and emergency money, right?" Felicity asked.

"Yes, Mom," replied William.

"Be good, you two. Come give Mommy hugs."

William and the little girl each gave Felicity a hug then hugged Oliver.

"Bye, William. Bye, Laurel. See you Sunday night," Oliver said lifting his arm before grabbing the bags and heading for the door.

Oliver and Felicity walked into the Cortex of STAR Labs.

"When are you guys going to get some actual security?" Oliver said before before breaking out into a smile and hugging Barry.

"So glad you could make it," Barry beamed. "Cisco and Gypsy will be here any minute."

"So good to see you guys," Felicity grinned as she hugged Caitlin then Iris then Barry.

Cisco and Gypsy entered the Cortex.

"Finally," Ralph sighed and started heading for the exit, "Come on, guys."

Cisco waved and said, "Hi girls, bye girls," before following Ralph, Barry and Oliver trailing after them.

"Come on, girls," Iris said, "We should get going too."

"Do we really have to do this?" Gypsy groaned.

Gypsy sighed when she realized she wasn't being listened to and followed Iris, Felicity and Caitlin.

"So I guess we're going traditional with this?" Oliver mused as he walked by a barely dressed woman wrapped around a pole.

"Ralph planned the evening, but I picked a better place than the Golden Booty," Barry replied.

"If Gypsy discovers any of this because of our connection I'm murdering you guys before she murders me," Cisco said as he admired the sight.

"Oh, hello," Felicity said as a muscle-y guy wearing almost nothing walked by.

"Felicity's idea," Iris said, "Just saying."

"I figured as much," said Caitlin.

"Why?" Iris questioned, "You don't think I know how to be fun?"

"I did not say that,"

"Girls," Felicity interrupted, "Relax. Observe. Enjoy."

Laurel pulled a pepperoni off her pizza and ate it.

"Ice cream?" Laurel asked, "Oh! And watch Moana?"

"Dad said no dessert and in bed by 8," William reminded.

Laurel poked out her lower lip and looked up at William with her big blue eyes.

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Oh my god," Cisco said, rubbing his temples, "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can," Ralph said, "There's an open bar and a buffet. You're not taking that away from me."

"I meant I can't do this because my head is pounding and this room is so bright and it's all too much," Cisco said laying down on the couch.

"We're all hungover. Put your tux on," Barry said, buttoning up his shirt, "That concoction you made for me was a bit too much."

Oliver entered the room and pulled back the curtain causing everyone but him to wince.

"Why isn't everyone ready?" Oliver asked, "We should be leaving."

"How the hell are you so chipper after last night?" Cisco asked as shielded his eyes from the added light.

"Man up, guys. We're gonna be late,"

"Aww, you look so beautiful," Iris cooed over Gypsy in her white dress.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Felicity said, starting to tear up.

Soon the beautiful bride stood next to her groom. Cisco seemed to get over his hangover in that moment and admire the woman that was the love of his life. He beamed as each of them said 'I do'. They shared a very passionate kiss as husband and wife.

Oliver pulled Felicity off to the side as the reception blared on. He gave her a passionate kiss.

"What do you say about going up to our room?" Oliver suggested.

"We should stay with our friends," Felicity replied even though she didn't seem all that convinced they should stay.

"I paid for the hotel as the venue as their wedding gift. I don't think they'll care if we skip out for a bit," Oliver kissed her again. "Come on, this'll go on for hours. We can come back."

"You're such a bad influence, Mr. Queen,"

"You love it, Mrs. Queen,"

Oliver and Felicity were passionately making out as they entered the hotel room. Felicity pushed Oliver onto the bed. He sat up enough to slide his shirt off. Felicity turned her back to him and he unzipped the back of her tight-fitting red dress. She slid out of it and climbed on top of him. His hands tangled into her hair and his tongue slid into her mouth. His hands reached around her back and undid her bra. Oliver then flipped them so he was on top. His bare chest pressed against hers.

Oliver and Felicity laid together naked in bed.

"That was-"

"If you say anything short of amazing, I'm going to beat you," Felicity warned.

"I'd like it if you beat me though,"

An explosion seeming to come from below them rocked the foundation but luckily wasn't enough to cause damage to the infrastructure where they were.

Both Oliver and Felicity scrambled out of bed. Felicity began digging through her suitcase for more comfortable clothes than the tight red dress she was previously wearing. Oliver grabbed his bag containing his suit and weapon.

Oliver and Felicity headed towards the large room where the reception was being held. The doors and portions of the wall around them had been blown. The room was empty. Oliver studied the room as Felicity started hurriedly making phone calls.

"No one's answering," Felicity said.

"They were taken,"


End file.
